


Love Bug

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: It's gay and cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link, now the owner of a lovely house, decides to show Beedle their new home. After all, Beedle has to have /somewhere/ to keep their (beetle) children!Aka let there be more fluff in the Link/Beedle tag





	Love Bug

It was a normal day of merchant-dealing and staying near the stable for Beedle, as his blond, Hyrule saving... romantic interest, scurried around the stable he was currently sleeping at, playing with the stable dog and taking care of his giant horse. Beedle would admit, he's not exactly paying attention - dwelling on his relationship with Link has made him a bit too wrapped up in his thoughts to pay attention to the world around him.

Sometimes, if he thinks really, really hard, the merchant can remember having... a giant, man powered store in the sky, and with someone who loose like Link there, taking care of him. If he keeps in that thought, sometimes, he can remember intimacy, the gentle touches... Beedle feels his face heat up when these weird not memories get more intimate, but doesn't let it exactly leave his head. The merchant can remember other times, with other people who look like Link, except on a vast, deep ocean and Link being far younger than him. That would be creepy, and is thankful that version of him was smart enough to not be creepy. But that one, that one where the person who Link from the sky ward area, that's the clearest one as he remembers might be Link in his bed after a-

O-oh. Link's staring at him now, with those bright blue eyes in a quizzical fashion, having caught Beedle in deep thought. His Link was the handsomest, the bug lover thinks, as he seems to remember these other times that were long forgotten. Of course, he remembers someone that looks like a child version of the man he's been in love with, so he reserves that for being the cutest one. But his Link, his Link is perfect. The hero remains crouched, glancing over Beedle's pack on either side, then behind himself, making sure the stable hands were blissfully ignoring them. Excellent. It's gentle, but Beedle smiles as his hero presses a kiss to his beetle collecting boyfriend's lips.

It's quick, just in case they nearly get caught by the stable hands, but the affection makes Beedle warm no less. The goofy smile on the merchant's face makes Link snicker, and warm hands grab Beedle's when the hero moves to pull him up. The merchant stands, pack and all. 

"Huh, you have something to show me?" Beedle asks, watching his (selectively) mute boyfriend grabs his hands to pull him along. The merchant finds himself being dragged towards the giant stallion, staring down and towering above every other steed at the stable. The bug lover's nervous - it's a huge horse! - but steels himself as Link helps him on the monster horse. The hero hops up along with him, urging the animal forwards and letting then head off. 

It's a while before the merchant pipes up as scenary changes, leaving the stable behind as they head towards an unfamiliar place. Beedle settles into the saddle behind his dearest (Beedle dare says he loves Link more than he loves beetles!), arms around his waist and chest pressed against his his back. "H-hey, Link, where are we going? We've been riding for a while..."

Beedle doesn't expect a verbal answer, but is surprised when one comes regardless.

"Our home." 

Their... home?

Link owns a house?

Beedle doesn't question it, watching the path change and a small village come into view. Hateno village, right? The merchant leans to the side, observing all the new places ans interesting things. It's a pleasantly small billage, with nice hylians and no one questioning too loudly when the merchant grows sleepy and gently squeezing Link, hoping to not fall off as he starts to doze. However, right as his eyes close, the giant horse stops and Link looks over at his sleepy boyfriend. 

Beedle leans back a bit, giving Link a sleepy smile. The hero of Hyrule just smiles back, leaning back enough to peck his boyfriend's cheek before sliding off the animal's back. The merchant hesitates for a moment, looking away before swinging his leg to settle both on one side. His boyfriend offers his arms, to catch Beedle, just in case, and gives the beetle collector enough courage to slide off the massive animal. The giant horse seems unamused, but Beedle sticks the landing as Link grins, arms snaking around his waist in search of affection. The merchant gladly indulges, letting his arms sit on the hero's shoulders and sparing enough time for a quick, gentle kiss. The massive steed seems unamused, nudging Link's side in annoyance. Oh, right.

The home owning hero opens the door to his house after rushing over these, excited. Beedle can't help but share this excitement - Link owns a house and is basically inviting him to... have them live together. Link was serious about them being romantically involved - and Beedle couldn't be happier. The merchant let himself in as the hero settled his horse in the stable, leaving the giant animal to graze and enjoy some peace for a while. 

Beedle, on the other hand, had quite a time getting his over sized pack in the door - but some how managed anyway. The place was quaint and clearly made for one person, bur two could live confortably if they were fine bed sharing. The merchant felt right at home in an instant, setting his large pack down by the stairs to the bed. He hums as he goes about unpacking, setting up the small cages he has for his favorite beetles (all of which Link had caught for him) under the shields that decorated the wall near the stairs. He also pulls some of the raw ingredients that had been sold to him that day, thinking he should make dinner for the two of them. It'll be lovely.

Once the merchant had set up his side of things, Link swings open to door. He's clearly pleased Beedle made himself at home in the mildly less empty house, and it was nice to see him without that pack for a while. The hero makes haste to come up behind Beedle as he starts contemplating what to make, scaring the merchant by wrapping arms around him and giving him a quick cheek kiss. Disgustingly cute is what Zelda called them.

"WHAT TH - oh, Link, you scared me." The merchant mutters, pursing his lips and giving the mute a look. Link just shrugs. "Hey! Be nice. I was gonna make dinner..."

The man tilts his head at Beedle's claim, much like a confused puppy. Some times, their one sided conversations were tiring. "That look tells me you had something else in mind. Did you plan all this?"

No verbal answer, but Beedle could tell that Link just maaaaaaaybe'd him. 

"Link, you dung beetle."

He just got a smile and peck in response.

Whatever his dream selves were doing with their Links... well, Beedle would probably say out of all of them, he got the best deal. Probably just to make the others jealous.


End file.
